At a glance
by iwha
Summary: "Love is easy, Love is hard." A 2786 story. Tsuna's POV. AU.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC. Ok. Maybe just a tad much OOC. I dedicate this story for a friend of mine who's a romantic.

* * *

**At A Glance**

_Aoao toshita yozora no shita de__  
__Anata ga miteta ushiro koi sugita_

_(Under the blue night sky__  
__you looked at love from behind)_

"**_Papa, awe we thew wet?" "No. We're not there yet sweetheart, I'm sorry" "But I weawy weawwy wanna see Mama!" "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you just have to wait longer." "Awww…" My son looked at me with those eyes. The very eyes, which I've fallen deeply in love with, so long ago._**

I remember the day when I first met her. It was one of those days that I just absentmindedly go to places and just take pictures.

And then I saw her. She were smiling and so full of life, that I kept on wondering if it's too good to be true; that a person like her could really live in this world.

I was too shy to ask her name so I just took a picture of her smiling while she feed the doves in the park. Surprisingly, no one noticed her there. I smiled at her figure, and thought,"_I wish I could see her again"_.

After that, I took some more pictures until sunset. I looked again to where she is, and saw that she wasn't there anymore. I sighed and got home.

After about a week, I got to go to the park again. This time, if I ever see her again, I'll really ask for her name; maybe I could also ask her out for a date.

I chuckled to myself, I'm asking too much huh? I remember when I've told about her to my brothers & friends. They were surprisingly supportive that they even gave me an advice or two.

**_Flashback_**

"_Wow Tsuna! I knew you'd get over that dame-ness of yours!"_

_ My oldest brother, Giotto-nii, said to me while laughing good-naturedly and slapping me from behind. _

_"Oi Tsuna! Never thought I'd see the day you'd fall in love. Heck! I thought you'd be a monk!" _

_My childhood friend and flat mate, Hayato said while laughing his ass off. I just smiled. "Of course I'd fall in love! I'm human after all!" I said to him back. _

_"Ahahahaha! It's good for you to finally find someone. I'm happy for you Tsuna!"_

_ My other childhood friend and another flat mate, Takeshi, said to me. _

_"By the way, what's her name Tsuna?" _

_My other, older brother, Dino-nii asked me. Everyone suddenly stared at me with interest. _

_"Yeah Tsuna, and when will we meet this 'girl of your dreams' of yours huh?" _

_G, my brother's, Giotto-nii's best friend and Hayato's older brother, asked me slyly with his eyes gleaming mischievously._

"_Kufufufu. Don't tell us, you don't know." I coughed nervously. "Kufufufu. This is interesting." _

_Mukuro, my friend since middle school, said which made me red with embarrassment. _

_Everyone howled in laughter. My brother, Giotto-nii, patted my shoulder shaking his head while trying to stifle his laugh. _

_While my other brother, Dino-nii, just laughed at my predicament with mirth. _

_What did I do to deserve this? "Bull's Eye! Seriously Tsuna, when you saw a beautiful lady you ask her name. After that, you ask her for a date then BOOM! You started dating!" _

_Daemon, Mukuro's cousin, said; by slamming his fist to the table to emphasize the BOOM part._

_Both Mukuro and Hayato, along with G, laughed so loudly that I'm suddenly thankful that we're all at my flat. Seriously, shouldn't they at least say something nice? Something to at least motivate me a bit? I sighed in resignation. Nope. They aren't like that at all._

_ "Maa maa Daemon, you should understand Tsuna-kun. He must've been shy when he saw her am I right, Tsuna-kun?" _

_Asari, Takeshi's older brother, stepped in and somewhat saved me. It's very embarrassing that he, very accurately, just told all of them my predicament. _

_I just nodded lamely. Who'd blame me for that? _

_"Cheer up Tsuna! I'm sure you'll know her name one day. And maybe ask her out!" Bless you Takeshi! You're really a lifesaver!_

"_You know Daemon-san, not everyone could be like you. I mean it worked for you with Elena-san, but seriously, yours is super-duper rare enough as it is." _

_I said monotonously. You can't blame me either. I mean, come on! Their love story is, like, straight out of the movies! "Humph! You may never know that it might happen to you too." he said to me while smirking. I just laughed and scratched my head._

"_Just be yourself little bro. Being yourself would just be alright." _

_Giotto-nii-san said to me patting my head. "Yeah, it'll work out alright, like what aniki said." Dino-nii said while pointing his thumb at Giotto-nii._

_ "Thanks, I guess?" Is the last thing I've said that night, because if I ever say something again, they'll definitely turn it against me. _

_Not long after, they each made a bet on how long till I'm going to ask that girl's name out much less actually asking her out. Ugh. What 'GREAT' friends they are. Wisely, and thankfully enough, my brothers didn't bet on anything. On the other hand, the others, bet it'll take me 3 weeks (Asari's bet), 4 months (Takeshi &, surprisingly, G's bet) a year (Daemon's bet), 6 months (Mukuro's bet) and a week (Hayato's bet) to actually ask her name much less ask her out._

**_Flashback ends_**

_Tokiori miseru mujaki na negao__  
__Atashi ga miteta koishii sugita_

_(I looked at your innocent sleeping face you show me sometimes__  
__I miss your form)_

"**_Papa, waw mas mama wook wike?" I chuckled. "Hmm... Let's see... Yes… Well, she was a very beautiful person son." "Weawwy? Mama's bewuutiful?" I chuckled again and ruffled his hair._**

I saw her again today. This time, I got all the strength and courage I needed and went to where she is. I'm dumbstruck. She's more beautiful up close. I smiled to her and said,

"Hello. Good afternoon isn't it?"

She looked at me in surprise then smiled. Good God. I'm really falling hard for this girl.

"Yes. It's a very good afternoon indeed."

She said to me and smiled. She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

Those chocolate brown eyes of hers, I could just stare and drown on them for all of my life.

"What's your name? By the way I'm Tsuna."

I asked while scratching the back of my head shyly.

'_Oh no! I'm really am Dame huh? I thought I've already grew up from that name! Oh God please don't let her think of me as pathetic! Please oh God! Oh God! _

If the guys were her, I'm sure as hell that they'd already be laughing their asses off. GAH! That "Dame-ness" of mine never did leave me. I've must've looked pathetic.

_Wait. Maybe she DOES think I'm pathetic! I wish the ground would swallow me-!_'

"I'm Haru. It's nice to meet you Tsuna-san. You're an interesting person."

**"****_Hey, you're here. And you've brought along the little guy. "C'mere brat." _**

**_Hayato saw us and gestured my son to come closer. He ran over to Hayato. _**

**_"You're here, Tsuna. Good to see you." _**

**_Takeshi hollered with his signature grin. No matter how many years have passed, he's still the same. _**

**_"It's good to see you too, Takeshi." I said back with an easy grin._**

**_"Kufufufu. You're late Tsunayoshi. You're always late when we were kids and you still are. Kufufufufufu. You never did change huh? Kufufufufu."_**

**_ Mukuro's the same as ever too. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing though. _**

**_"Mukuro-sama, please stop."Ah Nagi-san, the only one who has the power to control him. _**

**_"Okay, okay, anything for my dear Nagi. Though I expect a reward later for behaving" Mukuro said giving Nagi a lecherous glance._**

**_ "M-Mukuro-sama!" _**

**_Or not. _**

**_"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Mukuro said to his wife panicking when he saw that she's about to cry._**

**_ "Good to see you too, Mukuro, Nagi-san." I said to them with a small smile. _**

**_"You too, Sawada-san. It's good to see old friends again." _**

**_"It really has been a while, Tsunayoshi." I just nodded in agreement._**

'-_Now? Wait a minute. Did she just-? Did she really just-?_ '

I snapped out of my thoughts and told her "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you too Haru-san. Would you mind if you model for me?"

I asked raising my camera as emphasis. She giggled again.

'_I really am falling in love with you.'_

"Are you sure? Not to be rude or anything, but is it really ok for me to be your model?" she asked me with her voice, although in a good mood, somehow felt a bit uncertain.

"Yes, I'm sure Haru-san. You see, I need to have a model for my upcoming exhibition as my thesis. My major is photography you see. So I would appreciate it if you would accept to be my model."

I'm not really lying. I really do need a model for my exhibition. And also with this, I could spend some more time with her.

'_Please say yes Haru.'_

"Hmm. If I accept, then would we only take pictures in this park?" Haru said to me with a soft smile. For some reason I felt that this is important. I agreed and exchanged contacts, I told her to just contact me when she'd be free and vice-versa. With that, we've parted ways.

I walked a few and then stopped. I turned around and looked at her. She was walking the other way. I smiled and faced the sky and silently said 'YES'.

As I walk my way home, I couldn't help but replay our conversation in my mind.

I never thought I'd met someone like Haru. Even if our conversation is short, I could tell that she is beautiful, both inside and out. But somehow, at the back of my mind, something tells me that I should treasure every moment I'd spend with her. I shook my head, erasing those thoughts. That. Is. Ridiculous. Why am I thinking this?

"**_Stop being a pervert Pineapple Head!"_**

**_Hayato yelled giving my son back in my arms. I instantly covered his ears. I really don't want him to hear those two argue. They can be quite... vulgar, if you know what I mean. _**

**_Sigh. Some things never change. _**

**_"What did you say Octopus Head?" _**

**_"Why you-!" _**

**_"Maa, maa, it's our reunion today; can't you two at least try to be civil towards each other? You're both adults now. You two must be a good Role Model for the kiddo here."_**

**_Asari-san said pointing out my son. _**

**_"Tch. Fine, whatever." _**

**_"Alright, I'll Stop Asari-san." _**

**_"Good." _**

**_"Hey Tsuna, how have you been?" Giotto-nii, asked me. _**

**_"I'm fine Giotto-nii, but where's Dino-nii?" I asked him. Where IS our other brother? _**

**_"I got a call from him earlier, he said that he'll be running late due to work. But if you ask me I bet he's just lost. You know that he's always been directionally challenged right?" We both laughed at this. _**

**_"Hey! Who's directionally challenged huh! I'm not lost! I literally am held up by work!" _**

**_Dino-nii, exclaimed while panting with his suit wrinkled. In short, he looked like a mess. _**

**_"Yeah, yeah. We know. "Giotto-nii said to him teasingly while Dino-nii, with his face red with embarrassment, arguing to him about something I really don't want to know. Giotto-nii just kept on riling him up. I just shook my head at their antics._**

I opened the door and saw Hayato in the living room together with Takeshi playing Wii, with him cursing and Takeshi winning.

Ah. No one can really beat up Takeshi in Wii especially if it's any game pertaining to swords, well, except perhaps, his brother Asari.

But then again, both are kendo masters. So go figure. I coughed a little loud. They both turned their heads toward my direction and smiled. Well, only Takeshi did, Hayato's still sulking.

"Yo Tsuna! Did something happen? You seemed to be in a really good mood."

Takeshi asked me while still grinning. This perked Hayato up and walks up to us.

"Well, did you ask her?"

That's Hayato for you, always straight to the point. I nodded my head with a wide smile.

"Her name is Haru. I ask her to be the model for my exhibition and said yes. I even got her number!"

"Wow Tsuna!"

"Congrats!"

"Yeah. Thanks you guys." I said smiling at them.

"So this means I won the bet! Fuck Yeah! Gimme your end of the bargain Baseball-Freak!" The smile was gone as quickly as it formed. Shit.

"Damn! Here you go Hayato. Ahahahaha!" Takeshi said while giving Hayato his money.

"Hell Yeah! I'm so gonna buy that book now! Gotta call Pinkie, Pineapple Head, Melon Head and Flute-Freak. Mwahahahaha! I'm gonna be rich!" Hayato said running off to call G, Mukuro, Daemon and Asari to tell the money they owe him. I sigh, shaking my head.

_Donna hito toki mo subete__  
__Wasurenai you ni_  
_Muchuu de shattaa kiru atashi no kokoro wa_  
_Setsunai shiawase data_

_(So that I wouldn't forget__  
__a single time_  
_my heart clicked the shutter, oblivious to anything else_  
_it was a painful happiness)_

After that, we see each other as often as we could. Of course it's always on the park. We've talked about many things, like our dreams towards the future, friends and family, etc. through this I got to know her more and more, kept on falling even more in love with her as each day pass by.

One day, I caught her sleeping in the usual tree we often met up with. I took the chance and snapped a picture of her sleeping. I tucked a stray hair near the eyes in her ear and kissed her forehead. I mouthed the words I want to say to her. She stirred and woke up.

"Ngg... Tsu-kun. Sorry I fell asleep. Were you waiting for so long?"

"No. I just got here."

"Oh. I see. Well then, would you come with me for a little adventure?" I raised an eyebrow, confused. She just giggled.

"Don't worry it's not that far. So, would you come with me?" "Alright. Ladies first after all." I slightly bowed like a butler and smiled mischievously. She laughed at my antics.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you Tsu-kun? Okay, we'll go this way." And then I followed her.

_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_

_("I just love you")_

At last we've come to our destination.

"I want to go here with you. I'd like you to meet someone." I nodded my head.

I suddenly got nervous I don't know why though. I feel like something important will happen now.

"Nii-nii. It's me, Haru. I'd like you to meet someone."

Haru said with a sad smile on her face. My eyes widen in surprise. The one she called 'Nii-nii' is a grave.

"Nii-nii, this is Tsu-kun the one I've always told you about. Tsu-kun, this is my Nii-nii, Kyouya."

"Tsu-kun, I'd really would like you to meet him."

I stood there shock. But I quickly shook my head and moved closer.

"Hello. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. A friend of your sister, Hibari Haru, but I intend to court her, if you don't mind." I said while bowing formally to his grave. I heard a gasp and saw Haru surprised. I smiled and return to my normal posture.

_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_

_("I just love you")_

"I've been meaning to tell you, I wanted you to know that I love you. I've always been in love with you all this time. You know, the first time that I've met you is not the time I've talked to you. It was a week before actually, it's just so happens I was at the park at that time. I was taking pictures. And then I saw you. Your smile captivated me. Right then and there, I knew I was in love with you. You may reject me but let me tell you this, I'll always love you." There I said it.

She tearfully smiled and shook her head. She started crying. I panicked.

"H-hey! Don't cry! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry." I said to her as I wipe away her tears.

"T-that's not it Tsu-kun! I love you too. And I'm happy that you felt the same." She said that to me.

I'm so happy. I-I just can't express my happiness with words. I hugged her and twirl her around while saying 'I love you' repeatedly. She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back. I was the happiest person in the world back then, now that I recall.

_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"__  
__Tada sore dake de yokatta noni_

_("I just love you"__  
__That was enough for me)_

Like they say, all good things must come to an end. But I didn't know it by then. I was young and in love. My world revolves around her and hers as well. We were young then. I now look at the pictures we had together and it makes me cry.

We were dating for about a year by then, we were at the park. Under the very same tree that I've first saw her. I didn't know it then. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. For the second time in my life, I've never felt such immense joy at that moment. But like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

**_Flashback_**

_We're now married for about a year now. Haru and I were blissfully happy. Sure, there are ups and downs, but we both have gone through with it. Like when I came to visit her family, more specifically her father, he didn't approve of me at first. He even tried to kill me with his metal tonfas! If it wasn't for Haru, I would have been killed! But that's another story to tell. _

_Anyways, even though he tried to kill me, I kept on my composure. I said to him in a serious manner that I love her daughter and that I am serious about our pending union. I would do everything in my power to make her happy. I'd rather commit seppuku if I ever made her cry. My family's an old family of samurais and I assure him that he has my word._

"_Very well then, I want you to prove to me how determined you really are. If you're family is as what you've claimed it to be, then I'll challenge you on a one-on-one match between the two of us men." With that, he stood up and left the room. _

_Haru rushed towards me and asked if I was really serious about what I have just said. I told her I really am serious, and what I've told his father is true. Although I'm not as efficient as the katana as my friend Takeshi nor his brother Asari, but I know I can hold my own. She's still worried about me. I reassured her that I'll be alright. I even told her she could watch me train for extra measure. Still, I trained hard just so I could win. And then the day of the challenge came. It was a hard battle, but I've won. He finally accepted me._

_Ame furu toki no kawashita kisu wa__  
__Tsunagarete yuku futari no sugita_

_(The kisses we had when it rained__  
__Connect us)_

_I also remember the day that I found out my wife is pregnant. And as my usual 'dame-ness' is, I fainted. And in front of her, my parents, her father, my godfather Reborn, my grandfather, my cousin Xanxus and his friends (?) (They were meeting her for the first time.), my brothers, and my circle of friends. _

_So pretty much everybody was there, I didn't know what happened next but from the way they all howled in laughter , even my stoic godfather chuckled!, I can tell that I've turned myself as a laughing stock again. And it was the annual Christmas party my family held each year. Even though we're not Catholics, we're actually more of a Shinto-Buddhist mix or something. But I'm happy she's there with me._

**_Flashback Ends_**

_Isshou ni mou nai kono kimochi__  
__Umaku ienai kedo_  
_Anata ni deatte atashi no mainichi wa_  
_Kirakira to kagayaita yo_

_(I'll never feel this way again for the rest of my life__  
__I can't say it well_  
_but the days since I met you_  
_have shone brightly)_

Ahhh… those were the days I've cherished deeply. She died when she gave birth to our son. It turns out she has the same disease as her mother and brother before her.

They both suffered a serious case of Haemophilia by which a single, simple, wound is fatal. She was warned about by our doctor, but she is adamant that she gave birth to our child

"Tsu-kun, this is our child. The tiny life we've both created together. Our own flesh and blood, I know that the chance of me surviving is very little, but still, I want to give birth to this tiny life."

"But Haru, I don't want to lose you."

For the first time, we had argued this badly. Sure we did have arguments here and then, but this is the first time we've really fought. I could still recall what the doctor told us like it was just yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

"_I am extremely sorry Mrs. Sawada, you cannot give birth to your child or else, you'd die from childbirth." _

_The doctor, Dr. Knuckle Sasagawa, told us surprisingly calm and not shouting. If it was any other day, I would have joked at how he's suddenly calm and quiet. But now? I couldn't care less. _

_"What do you mean my wife would die? Please explain to us doctor." I said as calmly as I possibly could. _

_If I let my emotions loose, things could get ugly, because I'm quite livid right now. The doctor sighed heavily. _

_"What I mean, Tsuna, is that your wife can literally die at childbirth due to her family history."Knuckle called my name as to ease my anger. It didn't work._

_"What do you mean by 'family history'?" I demanded him. I need answers and I need it now! _

_"A-ah!" Haru suddenly exclaimed. _

_"What is it Haru?" I calmed down a bit. "Now I understand. I-I thought that- I thought that I didn't carry the disease with me. I guess I did huh Dr. Sasagawa?" Haru said with tears threatening to fall down her face. I suddenly felt the gravity of the situation. I comforted Haru, even if I, myself, am emotionally unsteady. Knuckle just looked on and wisely said nothing._

**_Flashback ends_**

_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"__  
__"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_  
_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_  
_Anata ga kureta shiawase yo_

_("I just love you"__  
__"I just love you"_  
_"I just love you"_  
_The happiness you gave me)_

Months passed. At first I couldn't accept the fact that our child would be my beloved's demise. So much so, that I started to hate the child even though it didn't do anything wrong.

But that all changed when I felt him move from Haru's tummy for the first time. I cried that day and asked for Haru and our baby's forgiveness. I and Haru tearfully reconciled that day.

And I made a vow that if anything were to really happen to her, I would take care of our son. I would always tell him a story about her and our story. I promised her and our child. A week later, she gave birth to a healthy young boy.

As to be expected, she died from childbirth. She died as soon as our baby boy got out. As I held my tiny son from my hands, I thought that, this child is mine and hers. He had her eyes; he had my hair and nose. But it's the eyes that made me break down and cry as I hugged this little child, our baby boy, in my arms as sobbed uncontrollably. I'm extremely happy to be a father, but I am deeply saddened by the loss of my wife.

_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"__  
__"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_  
_"Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru"_  
_Tada sore dake de yokatta noni_

_("I just love you"__  
__"I just love you"_  
_"I just love you"_  
_That was enough for me)_

"**_Papa! Papa!" Natsu came running towards me. I bent down on his level with my arms wide open to receive him. "Oof! My, my, Natsu, you sure are getting bigger." I said to him as I carried him off. I walked towards her. My beloved. My spring. My Haru. "Hello Haru. You never guess what happened today….."_**

_Chiisana heya ni kazararete iru__  
__Futari no egao ren'ai shashin_

_(The little room is decorated__  
__With our smiles, love photos)_

* * *

**A/N: **I may have twinged a little about Haemophilia but sadly it really is genetic. One such example is Queen Victoria & her children. Although few people have it, it is still fatal if not seen ahead by a doctor.

.org (slash) wiki (slash) Haemophilia

Anyways, I might make a sequel of this if I had the time an motivation. So, please rate & review C:


End file.
